You Still the Same
by Santoryu Tres Fleur
Summary: The battle with the New Fishman Pirates is over and everything has changed to the better. However,some things never change, or they do? Read to find out! ZoRo!I do not own One Piece. I tried not to make many spoilers.


YOU STILL THE SAME

The Straw Hat Pirates, after the end of their battle at Fishman Island, decided that it would be decent to celebrate their victory in the Mermaid Café. The place was one of a kind. It was very beautifully decorated with giant and colorful shells, dazzling corals and shining pearls.

But for a certain cook the most enchanting thing about that place was the attractive Mermaid Café Dancers and generally, the young and stunning mermaids. Sanji was literally in a trance while watching them dancing and teasing him.

As for the poor doctor, he was afraid that his friend would need blood transfusion very soon, if he continued indulging in his passion so much. So he was trying to calm Sanji down. Chopper had a really tough time trying to take care of all his wounded and exhausted nakama, now the last thing that he wanted was a nosebleed that could endanger Sanji's life… again.

In the same condition as Sanji, Brook was desperately trying to see the mermaid's panties, though they were mermaids. Anyway, he was quite popular with those ladies. After all he was the Soul King.

Needless to say that Luffy couldn't get enough of eating meat and anything else that they were offering him. As long as it was food, it would be okay. Nevertheless, he deserved that after all that he'd been through the last days and besides, he had to be in a great shape before entering the New World.

Usopp seemed to have a great time chatting with the cute and young mermaid Camie. Who knows what stories of bravery and fellowship he was narrating again. A little farther away Nami was dancing and drinking incessantly along with Franky, not giving a damn about the hangover later.

At the same time Robin was dumbfounded because of her discussion with Neptune. She couldn't believe what she had just heard about he princess Shirahoshi. However, after a little she heard someone coming from behind and she snapped her eyes in order to come back to reality.

"Hey Robin are you okay. You seem a little worried" said the green haired swordsman while gulping down his sake. "_In fact you're so pale that someone would think that you'll faint" _he thought and raised his eyebrows.

"No I'm fine" she retorted. "_I don't think that it's the most suitable and appropriate time to talk about the shocking truth"._

"It's about those ancient cubic things you're looking for, isn't it?" he said approaching her a little. "_Like hell I would believe you woman"_

"In fact I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry" she said while turning her head on the other side. "_I'd never believe that he would have such an insight. After those two years he seems to have become more stern, or am I wrong?"_

"Whatever. Why don't you come to celebrate with the others?"

"I'm enjoying my solitude, after all this fuss"

"I see. You never change" he said nonchalantly. "_Always distant and moderate. Not that it's something bad but..."_

"I would say the same for you _Kenshi-san" _she said emphasizing the word Kenshi-san. "_I'm eager to see your reaction" _she thought trying not to smirk.

"What do you mean woman?" Zoro said angrily obviously irritated by the use of his title and not his name. "_After all that we'd been through together how the hell can she be so cold?"_

Robin was barely trying not to laugh. She was ready for that reaction but she chose to keep teasing him. She wanted to test how much he could take.

"I mean that you're stern and grumpy even after two years"

"Well that's the way I am" he said not wanting to think of a better argument to support his opinion, he was already enough angry with her attitude.

"Exactly the same goes for me. That's the way I am"

"Then you're in the wrong ship. I admire that you're level- headed and not annoying, but not using my name is annoying as hell" he screamed.

"And what do you think we should do? Don't tell me that you still want me to leave the crew" she said a little sadly. "_What does he means I'm in the wrong ship? He is supposed to trust me now, isn't he?"_

"Oi don't get the wrong idea! I'm not suspicious of you anymore. Besides I know a way to get you closer to us" Zoro said contemplating if it was the right thing to say. "_Fuck am I serious about that?"_

"And what would be that?" Robin said curious to find out what he had in mind.

"_Well it's now or never. Besides I'm ready for the consequences"_

Without a second thought Zoro grabbed Robin's waist bringing her so close that they were totally attached to each other.

Robin gasped surprised by his action but she didn't have the chance to say anything else because he sealed her mouth with his lips, giving her the more passionate kiss she had ever received. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even have the chance to think what was happening. But whatever was going on was really good.

Zoro understood that she was feeling awkward and stopped kissing her, though not leaving her from his firm embrace.

"Zoro" she managed to utter while trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it Robin, did I have to kiss you in order to say my fucking name?"

"Well, then you need to kiss me more frequently"

THE END

Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I'm planning to update soon on my other story too, but I just felt like writing something which takes place after the timeskip.


End file.
